


Movie Night

by mutablePsyche



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutablePsyche/pseuds/mutablePsyche
Summary: MC and Yoosung have a nice evening watching movies and cuddling.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Movie Night

"Yoosung!" you sing, loud enough for him to hear from where you're lounging on the couch. "You'd better hurry up or I'm gonna start without you!"  
  
It's an empty threat, and you both know it; even so, you can hear the movements in the kitchen become faster as he calls back, "Just… a few more seconds…!"  
  
The triumphant cheer he gives when the microwave timer dings is more than worth the wait, you think. You have no idea how your boyfriend manages to be this cute; cuter still when he carefully makes his way out of the kitchen with an armful of snacks piled so high that he has to crane his head to see where he's going.  
  
"Yoosung!" you cry, laughing as you get up to lighten his load. "You could've asked me to help, you know?"  
  
He sighs as you clear the chip bags from his vision, and the tension leaves his shoulders. "I didn't realize until I was already carrying it," he says ruefully as you both work together to set everything on the coffee table. "It seemed like a lot less at first!"  
  
You hum in understanding and empathy and settle back on the couch before holding your arms out and making grabby hands, beckoning him closer. He complies, blushing as he cuddles up to you.  
  
You're still getting used to being in one another's space like this, showing affection through holding hands and hugging and all the sappy cliche things you're allowed to do now that you're a couple. It shows in the blush you share as Yoosung gets comfortable against you, and in the quickened heartbeats that slowly even out as you shove nerves aside to enjoy the closeness.  
  
"Hey, Yoosung?" you say, and when he turns his head to meet your serious gaze his eyes widen a little, making him look a bit like a deer in headlights. He swallows nervously as you continue.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you already know, but I wasn't just joking earlier. I l-love you, so please rely on me if you're ever having trouble, okay?" You mentally curse over your stutter while your face heats up to match Yoosung's awestruck blush and both of you stare at each other in silence.  
  
Eventually, you break first, looking away and laughing self-consciously. "Sorry, that was pretty cheesy, huh-"  
  
"No!" Your eyes snap back to him at the exclamation, and he keeps going, a little flustered but no less genuine. "I thought you were really c-cute just now," it's his turn to stutter, and your heart melts. You open your mouth to respond, thank him, maybe, but he's not done.  
  
"I want that too. I mean, I want you to rely on me too, MC. Lean on me when it gets hard to stand on your own, and I'll support you." He looks so determined that you find yourself nodding immediately.  
  
"Yeah… we'll support each other."  
  
The two of you spent the rest of the night snuggled up together, eating snacks and watching movies to your heart's content before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic (ha) i've been able to finish in a very long time, so i'm overjoyed to be able to share it with you! 2020 is the year i get back into writing (a hobby i really love) and what better way to kick it off than with some pure self-indulgent fluff with one of my fave guys?  
> i hope this fic brightens your day, and i'm sure yoosung does too! things are chaos right now, but we love you and hope you're doing your best to take care of yourself. since we can't all have a boyfriend like yoosung to snuggle up to during quarantine, i suggest binge-watching mysme vines and comic dubs on youtube like i've been doing, lol!  
> stay safe, i love you! ❤︎


End file.
